With
by vanee27
Summary: Bagi Sunggyu hanya Hayoung yang hilir mudik di kehidupannya, otaknya, hatinya.


**Pairing : **Sunggyu/Hayoung

**A/N :**

Ini adalah songfic dari lagunya Infinite yang judulnya With...

And this is the first time I post my fic here, so enjoy reading

Dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak :-)

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>I should've said it first but<strong>

**Finally, I am sitting across from you**

**Talking about things that only we understanding**

**And finally getting ready to say it, you must hate me**

Aku tak bermaksud menyembunyikan ini padanya. Sungguh aku tak bermaksud. Mungkin memang saat itu aku belum siap mengatakan hal yang menurutku masih menjadi sebuah kekeliruan. Ku tak mau wajah ceriamu berubah muram hanya karena kukatakan hal yang menurutku omong kosong belaka ini. Aku orang yang menyayangimu, tak mau melihatmu bersedih apalagi menangis. Walau kenyataannya alasan dibalik semua tangisanmu adalah aku. Adalah aku. Sebuah kekeliruan yang tak kusangka adalah kenyataan yang tak pernah kupercaya. Kini aku hanya bisa melihatmu, dibalik punggung yang menutupi wajahmu. Ku tak tahu harus berkata apa awalnya, lidahku begitu keluh untuk menjelaskan. Dan ketika kuberhasil, hanya satu yang kulihat darimu. Setetes airmatamu. Ku bisa mendengar deru nafasmu ketika menatapku. Dan sesegera mungkin kau berbalik dan terisak. Lagi-lagi aku menjadi alasan mengapa kau menangis. Aku bodoh. Aku dungu. Aku jahat. Kau harus membenciku. Harus.

**I can't forget those lips that called my name for the first time**

**The twinkling eyes that only looked at me**

Ku masih ingat saat itu. Ku tahu kau sebagai gadis ceria yang hanya bisa kulihat dari jauh tanpa sengaja. Dan tanpa sengaja pula aku mengenalmu hanya karena mematahkan sebuah DVD seorang Oh Hayoung kecil. Kau menangis saat itu dan menuntutku mengganti DVD itu. Oh ayolah, hanya sebuah DVD film animasi yang tidak penting, aku bisa membuat seorang gadis kecil menangis, dan kusadari kala itu aku juga masih kecil. Tapi aku tak doyan menonton film aneh seperti itu. Lebih baik menonton Spongebob Squarepant atau Power Ranger.

Tapi ku tetap bertanggungjawab dengan mengganti DVD yang baru, dan awalnya dia marah karena filmnya tidak seperti film di DVD yang kupatahkan itu. Aku mencoba tak peduli dan acuh lalu pergi. Namun keesokan harinya dia datang padaku. Berlari dengan wajah cerah ceria dan dengan mata berbinar dia memanggil namaku, Kim Sunggyu, dengan lantang dan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Aku hanya memperhatikannya sekilas sambil tetap duduk memakan es krim vanilla di tanganku. Dia bercerita tentang DVD film yang kuberikan padanya. Matanya berbinar kala menceritakan karakter pangeran di film itu. Kulirik sekilas dia, matanya lucu, hidungnya mancung, rambut panjangnya indah terjuntai. Dan tak sadar es krim ditanganku sudah mulai meleleh dan aku cepat menghabiskannya, tapi Hayoung masih saja semangat bercerita.

Tiba-tiba saja dia mengubah duduknya menghadapku. Matanya berkedip-kedip seakan memohon sesuatu hal yang istimewa. Dia tetap bercerita dengan raut wajah mengharap. Dia ingin ku mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Kata-kata favoritnya di film itu, yang diucapkan karakter pangeran kepada seorang tuan putri. Dengan bibir yang masih belepotan es krim, kuturuti permintaannya dan kukatakan dengan malas kata-kata yang dia inginkan,

"**I'll be better**

**I'll say it more**

**I'll love you more"**

Tiba-tiba dia menangis. Aku melongo menyaksikannya. Bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum cantik walaupun setetes demi setetes airmata keluar dari matanya. "Aku ingin kau menjadi pangeranku di film itu..." Katanya lalu menghambur memeluk pundakku dengan tangan kecilnya. Saat itu, kuakui, debar jantung seorang anak berumur tujuh tahun berdebar tiga kali lebih cepat.

**We walked here together**

**We cried together**

**You're the only one that I could never forget**

Seiring berjalannya waktu, aku mulai nyaman bersama seorang Oh Hayoung. Dia mulai dekat denganku dan menjadi sahabatku sampai kami beranjak remaja. Sosoknya sebagai gadis yang ceria tak pernah luput dari penglihatanku. Dia mampu bertahan duduk di samping orang yang 'dingin' sepertiku dengan segala ocehannya yang kuharap kumasih mampu mendengarnya sampai habis. Tapi aku suka Oh Hayoung, dia gadis yang mudah bergaul walau terkadang masih suka cengeng di umurnya yang menginjak enam belas tahun ini. Ku tahu itu karena dia sering menangis dihadapanku. Oh Tuhan aku bukan penampungan airmata seseorang. Tapi melihat Hayoung menangis, rasanya aku bisa lebih memahami perasaannya yang lembut seperti Hayoung kecil yang kukenal dulu.

Dan aku sangat mengerti perasaannya ketika saat itu, ia berlutut menangis di bawah kakiku. Aku tekejut dan tentu sangat panik ketika Hayoung melakukan itu. Aku tak ingin dikira seperti orang jahat yang membuat seorang perempuan menangis terisak sampai berlutut. Ku bimbing berdiri seorang Oh Hayoung, lalu memeluknya, dan ku tak bisa menyembunyikan apa yang kurasakan saat itu. Setetes demi setetes airmata jatuh dari pelupuk mataku. Jatuh karena kusadari sebentar lagi aku akan kehilangan sesuatu walau hanya sementara. Jatuh karena kusadari bahwa jantungku berdebar lebih kencang bukan karena perasaan gugup, melaikan perasaan takut. Jatuh karena kumengerti, orang yang kupeluk sebentar lagi akan meninggalkanku. Hayoung akan pergi ke Paris untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya. Entah sampai kapan dia disana. Rasanya aku tak ingin melepaskan pelukan hangat ini, walaupun sudah terpampang di mataku kepergian Hayoung dengan menyeret kopernya dan hanya bisa kulihat punggung kecilnya dari kejauhan. Dia meninggalkanku sendiri. Di bandara yang seramai ini aku merasa sendiri, karena gadis itu sudah menjauh pergi.

Ku harap dia takkan pernah melupakanku tak peduli seberapa lama kami tidak bertemu. Karena setiap hari aku hanya bisa memikirkan seorang Oh Hayoung. Apa yang dilakukannya disana? Apa dia sudah makan? Apa dia sedang berada di sekolah? Apa dia mendapatkan DVD film animasi baru?

**I will never be alone with you**

Aku tak pernah merasa sendirian walau kami berada di negara yang berbeda. Itu karena ia selalu hilir mudik di otakku.

**Do you remember our awkward, first ecounter?**

**But now it's awkward without you**

Ku sudah menduga ini akan terjadi, walau setiap hari aku selalu memikirkannya, tapi tidak melihat wajahnya membuat hatiku terpaksa menumpuk segala jenis rindu. Rindu akan suaranya, rindu akan ocehannya, rindu akan ceritanya tentang film animasi terbaru yang ia tonton. Kuingin mengulang masa kecilku bersama Hayoung kalau begini caranya. Sungguh aku tak mampu berpikir lagi apa yang sedang ia lakukan, apa yang ia makan, apa film yang ia tonton, aku tak mampu lagi. Menunggu adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk menjawab segala macam pertanyaanku tentang Hayoung.

**Like an oldtime habit**

**I look for you first**

**And you are always there**

Tapi aku yakin, Hayoung tak akan melupakanku apapun yang terjadi. Ku selalu menunggu gadis itu muncul di depan pintu apartemenku seperti biasanya. Muncul dengan wajah ceria sambil menyodorkan DVD film lalu kita nonton bersama –lebih tepatnya dia yang menumpang nonton di apartemenku-

Dan tepat seperti yang kuharapkan, seseorang muncul dari balik pintu dengan senyum manis mengembang di bibirnya. Awalnya aku merasa tak mengenal orang itu. Lalu setelah kuperhatikan cara tersenyumnya, cara bicaranya, postur tubuhnya, tidak salah lagi, dia orang yang selama ini kutunggu. Oh Hayoung, tak pernah berubah. Senyumannya saat menatapku itu tidak pernah berubah. Gelagatnya ketika berteriak lantang memanggil namaku itu tidak berubah. Kini ia menjadi gadis cantik dan tinggi dengan rambut kecoklatan panjang yang indah. Hayoung menjadi gadis yang lebih dari sempurna dimataku. Dan kusadari, Hayoung tak pernah pergi. Hayoung masih ada disana. Dihadapanku, dipikiranku, mewarnai hari-hariku kembali.

**We walked here together**

**We cried together**

**You're the only one that I could never forget (just you)**

Setelah hari itu, hari-hariku bersama Hayoung kembali seperti biasa. Gadis itu sepertinya banyak membeli DVD film di Paris dan setiap hari menontonnya di apartemenku. Heran kenapa dia tidak membeli DVD player sendiri di apartemennya, tapi ini lebih baik karena aku bisa melihat wajahnya setiap hari.

Dan pada hari itu, aku ingin memulai sesuatu. Mengungkapkan sesuatu untuk memulai apa yang kuinginkan sejak dulu. Kutatap Oh Hayoung, sahabatku yang duduk disebelahku itu tampak antusias menonton film barunya. Tapi ada satu hal yang tak bisa aku pecahkan sejak dulu tentang perasaanku ini, apakah aku pantas mencintai sahabatku sendiri? Jika nyatanya Hayoung tidak punya perasaan apa-apa padaku dan merasa aku hanya sebatas sahabatnya, apa itu berarti aku sedikit demi sedikit akan menghancurkan persahabatan kami karena pastinya Hayoung merasa canggung padaku? Dan hal yang sedang kupikirkan itu mencuak keluar ketika Hayoung berkata, "Apa bisa seorang sahabat mencintai sahabatnya sendiri? Cih benar-benar egois.." Tidak.. Tidak.. Apa Hayoung sedang membaca pikiranku? Jawabannya tidak mungkin karena dia hanya mengomentari film yang ditontonnya. Tapi...

Hal itu membuatku memikirkan Hayoung sepanjang malam. Perkataannya itu secara tidak langsung menusuk perasaanku. Bagaimanapun dia adalah sahabatku. Tidak mungkin aku menyatakan cinta padanya. Oh Tuhan aku merasa akan menjadi lelaki pengecut seumur hidup karena tidak bisa menyatakan cinta pada gadis yang kusukai selama hampir lima belas tahun.

**Though I get weak sometimes and go to you**

**Will you understand me without a word?**

Akhirnya hal yang paling kubenci seumur hidup terulang lagi dalam hidupku. Mungkin kali ini lebih parah. Aku berusaha menyembunyikan ini dari semua orang, termasuk Hayoung, kecuali orangtuaku pastinya. Aku tak berani memikirkan apa yang akan dirasakan Hayoung ketika tahu sahabatnya yang ia kenal selalu sehat ternyata... Mengidap penyakit kanker otak stadium 4. Aku tahu ini bukan hal yang mudah kuterima. Dokter berkata saat aku masih kecil, kanker ini sudah hilang dari tubuhku. Tapi kenapa sekarang datang lagi? Dengan kondisi yang lebih parah? Tidak... Aku masih ingin disini.. Aku masih ingin hidup.. Aku masih ingin meraih apa yang kucita-citakan.. Aku masih ingin melihat Hayoung. Walau cepat atau lambat seiring waktu berjalan, seorang Kim Sunggyu akan tinggal nama.

Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Hayoung? Apa reaksi Hayoung jika kukatakan tentang kenyataan yang menimpaku ini? Apa dia akan terkejut? Atau menangis? Apa yang harus kulakukan...

Dan aku memutuskan untuk membiarkan kenyataan ini bersembunyi di balik tubuhkan yang silih berganti hari kian melemah. Rahasia ini kuharap tak akan membuat Hayoung terkejut atau bersedih. Biarlah dia datang padaku dan mengetahui semua rahasia ini tanpa kukatakan.

**Good days and bad days will come**

**But the only person I think of is you**

**I've thought about this before**

**You and me, together in the far away future**

Dengan fisik yang seperti ini, tak menutup kemungkinan hal buruk akan terjadi. Aku tak bisa bertahan selama lebih dari lima jam tanpa istirahat. Menatap computer lebih dari tiga jam membuat kepalaku pusing berat. Menatap televisi terlalu lama saja membuat mataku terasa sangat panas. Apalagi kalau berpikir hal-hal yang terlalu banyak, kepalaku seakan tak bisa diajak kompromi. Tapi disaat itu, kulihat Hayoung masih ada disampingku. Menanyakan apa yang terjadi padaku karena aku tak kelihatan sesehat biasanya. Hayoung tahu aku terbiasa menatap computer sampai setengah hari berturut-turut, tapi kali ini keadaannya berbeda dan itu membuatnya sangat khawatir. Sudah kutekankan sekali lagi aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi raut wajah Hayoung tetap terlihat khawatir. Hal ini sudah kuperkirakan sejak lama. Aku sudah pernah terserang penyakit kanker ringan dan sekarang adalah ganasnya. Hayoung menatapku diujung pintu kamar apartemenku, menatapku yang mulai terlelap tidur dengan raut wajah kelelahan padahal aktivitasku tak sepadat biasanya. Perlahan Hayoung menutup pintu kamar apartemenku dan masih bisa kulihat raut wajahnya yang bingung bercampur khawatir. Sampai kapan aku begini... Sampai kapanpun aku tak bisa menggapai gadis itu.. Cita-citaku terlalu sulit untuk digapai, terlalu mudah untuk diangan.

**Good days and bad days will come**

**But the only person I think of is you**

**I've thought about this before**

**You and me, together in the far away future**

Dan inilah diriku. Terbaring lemah di rumah sakit selama hampir seminggu. Aku bersyukur Hayoung pergi keluar kota untuk menjalankan studytournya dan tak akan melihatku berperang dengan ajal. Kalau memang ini kehendak Tuhan, aku ikhlas. Selama hampir lima belas tahun aku sudah menjaga Hayoung sebagai sahabatnya. Aku bangga bisa berada di dekatnya. Aku beruntung bisa berada disisi gadis cerewet itu. Biarlah nantinya aku akan bahagia di atas sana dengan melihat Hayoung bersanding dengan seseorang yang jauh lebih baik dariku.

Tapi suatu pagi, samar-samar kulihat seseorang dengan jaket hijau berambut kecoklatan berbadan tinggi di sebelah ranjang yang kutiduri di rumah sakit ini. Mataku sudah mulai buram untuk melihat jelas wajah orang itu tapi aku tahu, Oh Hayoung berdiri disana, dengan mata membulat dan telapak tangannya mencengkeram selimut yang kupakai menutupi setengah tubuhku yang sedikit menggigil kedinginan. Melihatku membuka mata, gadis itu berteriak. Menuntut rahasia yang selama ini kusembunyikan darinya, mengenai penyakitku ini, dia protes padaku, mengapa dia tak punya hak untuk tahu sejak awal. Gadis itu terkejut menatapku yang berkata, "Aku hanya tak ingin membuatmu bersedih..." Hayoung membalikkan badannya, menangis tersedu sambil memakiku yang kejam, bodoh, tolol, dungu, atau apapun sebutan yang cocok kusandang. Memang tak seharusnya aku menutupi ini semua dari sahabatku sendiri. Tapi... Melihat gadis yang kucintai bersedih, aku tak mampu untuk itu.

**I've thought about this before**

Aku sudah mengatakan pada Hayoung, sebuah permintaan maaf karena telah hadir di kehidupannya. Jika aku pernah mematahkan DVDnya sewaktu kecil. Jika aku pernah membohonginya selama ini. Tapi ketahuilah, Hayoung yang membuat hidupku berwarna. Hayoung yang membuat hidupku lebih bermakna. Hayoung yang membuat aku merasa tak pernah sendiri. Hayoung yang selalu hilir mudik di otakku. Hayoung yang membuatku merasakan apa itu cinta. Hayoung yang namanya selalu terpatri di hatiku sampai kapanpun. Bahkan sampai aku menemukan ajalku. Sampai mataku memejam untuk selama-lamanya. Setetes airmata terakhir yang kau berikan padaku. Terimakasih untuk itu. Terimakasih untuk selama ini. Terimakasih telah membuat hidup seorang Kim Sunggyu lebih berarti.

Diriku akan lebih merasa berarti, jika kelak kau sudi berbaring dengan damai di sampingku. Oh Hayoung, selamat tinggal.

**You and me, together in the far away future**


End file.
